


【楼台】微小小小小说：直下云霄

by SourCreamPumpkin



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M, 楼台 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 06:33:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18277751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SourCreamPumpkin/pseuds/SourCreamPumpkin





	【楼台】微小小小小说：直下云霄

当明台从旅客通道走出来，整个大厅已是哭泣和欢呼的汪洋。机场广播里一遍一遍播报着对某不具名航班安全抵达的喜悦之情，言外自然也囊括了对本公司免去一场旷日持久的大型诉讼的欣慰。他直直走过去用力抱住自己20分钟前被吓得半死的哥哥，仿佛彼此之间一切的隔阂、不满和钻牛角尖全都在某一瞬间烟消云散；很难得地，明楼也紧紧回抱着他，激动之余甚至非常想吻他。假如明台那位不知信的哪个门道的宿命论的热心邻座没有赶过来把他刚才在飞机一侧引擎着火引发的狂乱思潮中写下来的遗书送还给他的话，故事应该可以就这样完满地结束；然而事与愿违，当哥哥拿过来一看，差点鼻子都气歪了：“我要是死了，明楼先生可以再娶。”

 

//.end.


End file.
